Talk:A-ra-shi: Reborn
Keep Okay lets talk.Rgilbert27 (talk) 22:16, January 8, 2020 (UTC) The song has nothing to do with One Piece, only the music video, and that only shows the crew. There isn't and shouldn't be pages for things that reference the series other then the reference trivia section. Rhavkin (talk) 22:21, January 8, 2020 (UTC) If I knew how to translate Japanese I could do something with this video but I know if other users, and not just the naysayers, come to this page and add more even fill the gallery. How can this not be a part of fandom?Rgilbert27 (talk) 23:56, January 9, 2020 (UTC) How would that helpful or informative ? We'll have lyrics for a song that isn't related to One Piece. If the only relevance is appearance in other media it goes in the trivia section. That is how it has been done before with cameos and Easter eggs like the with last chapter of Naruto. Do you think there should be a page on this wiki for that chapter because the Straw Hats Jolly Roger was featured? Rhavkin (talk) 00:04, January 10, 2020 (UTC) This is not a [[Straw Hat Pirates/Miscellaneous#Cultural References|''cameo'' or a Easter egg]]. This would more or less be Non-Canon and another piece part of One Piece fandom. Fliu only deleted the other page we don't know Fliu's thoughts. Only you had a problem with there being a page for it.Rgilbert27 (talk) 00:34, January 10, 2020 (UTC) How is that different from the other Cultural References on that section? Filu could have just as easily remove the template if he disagreed. I don't see what is so hard to understand: The song was released in 2019, and has nothing to do with "One Piece". The video was released in 2020 and have non speaking appearances of the Straw Hats. We have an unrelated song and a cameo appearance in a video, that does not deserve a page. Rhavkin (talk) 00:55, January 10, 2020 (UTC) Delete Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 05:13, January 10, 2020 (UTC) Unrelated this. Unrelated that. The "appearance" was most of the video, how many animes take up most of a music video? If Arashi had it's own, or was part of a bigger, wikia would they not add a page on this? Instead of thinking not keeping this why don't we add more than what has been said so far?Rgilbert27 (talk) 07:18, January 10, 2020 (UTC) Are you serious? This is an Arashi song, preformed by them, and the video featured them. Yes, If Arashi had their own wikia that would have been there because there are three key elements that the song doesn't have with One Piece, it only have one. Look at the Toriko crossovers, Toriko has its own wikia, and the Straw hats appeared with a speaking key rule in those crossover's Toriko part, and the Toriko episodes do not, and should not, have a page on this wiki. Again, the song would be, in theory, added to the Arashi wikia, and alink to that page would be on the Straw Hats' cultural references section, so if you are so keen on adding this page, go and start an Arashi wikia. This is not the place for it. Rhavkin (talk) 07:50, January 10, 2020 (UTC) What you are missing is that this more than just a crossover or an Arashi song. This is fandom. It should not be little more than a "cultural reference" or Color Spread. One Piece is so much more than that. This page deserves a place on this wikia like all the other stubs, they just need time to grow.Rgilbert27 (talk) 08:18, January 10, 2020 (UTC) Ok, this might warrant my support to stay, but the article for it would need to be written in a way that One Piece is the main subject and the focus instead of Arashi. Also, this song and anything in this song shouldn't cross over to other sections of this wiki, i.e. the Bounties, we shouldn't have Arashi in the highest Non-Canon total bounty of a group section - they do not and should not count, let's reserve that for actual characters.Nightmare Pirates (talk) 08:40, January 10, 2020 (UTC) Thank you Nightmare one of the reasons this page was made is that it's not the first time artists were animated by One Piece. Even Oda, I think, drew something for Mata ne.Rgilbert27 (talk) 09:08, January 10, 2020 (UTC) So, preferably speaking, if you could add to this page since you made it, that would be real nice. We shouldn't have an empty page. Now, maybe nothing is being added because talk page is still in session, but if that's not the case, please add to it. No point in making a page just to leave it empty.Nightmare Pirates (talk) 09:03, January 24, 2020 (UTC) Delete it since it isn't actually One Piece related. SeaTerror (talk) 09:46, January 24, 2020 (UTC) I don't know how to translate Japanese or upload images from videos. Nightmare, nothing is stopping you from adding on the page while "certain users" want to think otherwise this is One Piece related just add what you can and hopefully other users will do so.Rgilbert27 (talk) 11:35, January 24, 2020 (UTC) I still think this song doesn't warrant an article. But putting that aside... Creating a page with no content is not any more productive than not having the page. If anything, it actually makes the wiki look worse because pages with no content don't look good. If you know of a subject for a new article, but can't gather the information to write an article about it, take it slow. Start a draft page and ask other editors if they may be able to obtain the info you're looking for, while you look around the internet to find info as well. *The fact that you were the one who added the Japanese and English lyrics illustrates my point and makes your post above me questionable. *Also, given that this article is about the music video, would it not be productive to describe what happens in the video, and in what ways the video references One Piece? *Our Image Guidelines and FAQ give steps on how to properly upload images, and you can use an existing file page as a template. It really doesn't take that long to learn. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 23:13, February 9, 2020 (UTC) #I had to go to an existing site then copy and paste what was there, which I didn't fully understood if you think the translations off. #I'm not always the best at description if you look at my earlier attempts when making Udon and Ringo. #How do you upload images from videos and what videos are these images from, YouTube? I tried something today and hoped I wouldn't be judged harshly. Rgilbert27 (talk) 00:15, February 10, 2020 (UTC) And that's why drafting the article on a draft page is helpful. It gives you the time to find the lyrics online, it gives you the time to refine your descriptions. You can take screenshots of the music video on YouTube or wherever else you find the video in high quality. Much of the wiki conflict that you've been a part of has either centered around you rushing to make flawed formatting changes, or doing the bare minimum and getting snippy with users who refuse to do the work that you leave for them. If you want to fix, revamp, or build something, take your time. The wiki's not going anywhere and it's better to take time to build good pages and test formatting ideas among the community than it is to put out bare pages asap for the sake of it and making massive changes that incite edit conflicts. Don't use the wiki mainspace as your sandbox. Don't rely on the edit summary box to ask other users to work with you. We like to work with editors who actively contribute to adding content on here, not editors who lay a bare foundation and shirk the rest of the work because they don't feel like they can make the effort. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 02:35, February 10, 2020 (UTC) #How do you take screenshots from videos on YouTube? #I do have a draft page, right now it's just covering subjects that don't have a page/section. Something had to be done before anything else happened. Rgilbert27 (talk) 00:09, February 11, 2020 (UTC) #Google it. #Yes, and you can use that to work on this page before creating it. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 00:21, February 11, 2020 (UTC) Google? That's how far you're willing to help a fellow user? Some of us are not as tech-savvy. Rgilbert27 (talk) 00:33, February 11, 2020 (UTC) If anyone else is having problems taking screenshots from videos please say so, because I'm not having much luck. Rgilbert27 (talk) 07:58, February 11, 2020 (UTC) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=chJvBGdf5v8. Rhavkin (talk) 08:05, February 11, 2020 (UTC) Installed VLC Media Player. Did as the video said to do and the video wouldn't play. Now what's the deal. Rgilbert27 (talk) 08:58, February 11, 2020 (UTC) Then download the video. Rhavkin (talk) 09:13, February 11, 2020 (UTC) I did what I could. I still think there shouldn't be a page, but at least now it can be called that. Rhavkin (talk) 15:01, February 11, 2020 (UTC) Still should be deleted since it isn't One Piece related. SeaTerror (talk) 18:01, February 11, 2020 (UTC) Whether some users like it or not, it's apart of fandom. Saying that One Piece was just a "prop" would just insult both fans. Rgilbert27 (talk) 21:40, February 11, 2020 (UTC) After watching the video, I can safely say this is absolutely related to One Piece. This is an officially released music video using the One Piece characters animated by Toei. And they're not just cameos either; they're in the whole thing. It warrants an article. Also, there's an extension for Chrome that lets you screenshot Youtube videos directly. 22:07, February 11, 2020 (UTC) By that logic then we should have an article for everything that has ever shown a One Piece character. Even cameo references such as the scene from Yakitate Japan's anime. SeaTerror (talk) 01:59, February 12, 2020 (UTC) If it's just a small cameo, it probably doesn't deserve a page. This isn't a small cameo though. This is an entire music video. There's enough information to warrant a page. 23:29, February 15, 2020 (UTC)